


Bet On It

by PAPERSK1N



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bets, Casual Relationships - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single dumb bet revolving around one, arguably harmless comment.</p><p>"Gavin, you're not fucking seductive"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other stuff? maybe?

Chapter One: The Proposal

 

The _bet_ in all its glory, starts with one, arguably harmless comment on Michael’s behalf.

“Gavin. You’re not fucking _seductive_.”

“I am!” Gavin had exclaimed. “Michael, I _am_ seductive!”

Michael had just laughed. “Gavin.” He said. “You’re hot, and _fuck_ you’re a good lay…I'll give you that- but, you’re not fucking… _seductive_ , okay?”

“Oh yeah?” Gavin protested. He sat up, puffing out his chest slightly in an way that was oddly _cute_. “My moves worked on you, didn't they?” he asked.

Michael snorted at that. “If memory serves correctly, I’m the one that seduced you Gav, aren’t I?” he raised an eyebrow. Gavin looked like he wanted to protest, for a moment, until his face fell. He glanced down into his lap, and Michael smirked, pleased with the small victory.

And he was content at that, for the two to continue their evening. Some TV, maybe a movie. A bit of messy, rough sex and maybe a little bit of cuddling afterwards. Gavin would either stay the night in Michael’s arms or reluctantly roll out of bed and get Geoff to pick him up.

A classic Michael-and-Gavin night.

But then, Gavin’s face grew into a smile. The same stupid fucking smile he got when he was about to do something dumb. Something _really_ fucking dumb.

“I bet you I can seduce you by the end of the week.”

Michael and Gavin’s bets used to revolve around things like drinking barbeque sauce and eating giant gummy bears. But ever since the two had become ‘casually involved’ as Ray had so eloquently put it, things had grown a little more… interesting.

And interesting was things like Gavin betting he could get Michael off in under a minute- or Michael betting a blowjob that he could make Gavin cum with his tongue alone.

And Michael usually won, of course.

“And if- _when_ I win?” He asked with a smirk, thinking about all the treats he could reap from this he reached out and tugged on Gavin’s hand, pulling the Brit into his lap. Gavin straddled Michael’s thighs, and laced their fingers together.

“If you win,” he said “Which you won't, by the way- I'll be you’re little subservient, doe-eyed, British slut for a night, how about that?”

“Aren’t you already playing that role 24/7?” Michael muttered under his breath with a smirk. Gavin rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment.

“It’ll be great- I'll wear fucking lacy underwear and everything if you want.” He said, as Michael nodded along, clearly interested in Gavin’s proposal. Michael’s mind was wandering, Gavin could see that, and that gave him his opening to start early, arms snaking around the back of Michael’s neck.

“But,” he continued, just as he began to rock his hips atop Michael’s gently “If I win, you’re letting me top.”

Michael’s fingers ghosted at Gavin’s hipbone as the Brit continued rocking, and he appeared deep in through for a second. One on hand, he really didn't want to let Gavin top.

Having a guy’s dick in his asshole? No problem- been there, done that, bought the fucking T-Shirt and commemorative photo’s that nobody but Gavin had ever seen. What was putting him off was the aftermath… Gavin, prancing about work with a stupid cocky smile on his face and witty comeback to everything… that would be a thousand times worse than a slightly sore ass.

But then on the other hand, there was suddenly an image Michael couldn’t get out of his head. Gavin, eyes wide and innocent, writhing underneath Michael’s touch. Michael would force him into silky panties and garters for the fun of it, and then bend him over the kitchen counter and spank his bony ass cherry red as soon as he popped a boner.

And Gavin always lost their dumb bets, right?

“You’ve got a deal.” He finally decided, before gripping the Brits rocking hips and stilling his movements.

“What are you doing?” Gavin pouted, as Michael shoved him off of his lap and onto the couch.

“What, you thought I’d give in that easy?” he asked, smirking. “You, trying to ‘seduce’ me.” He laughed. “You’ll have to try harder than that.”

“But Michael.” Gavin whined, standing up and walking towards him. “You’re almost hard, I can tell.” He whispered, moving his nimble fingers to Michael’s crotch, and popping opening the button of his jeans.

Michael laughed again, pushing Gavin away.

“No thanks,” he laughed, walking off towards his room. “You can see yourself out, boi- and I think I’m gonna go jerk off to the thoughts of what I’m going to do to you Sunday night when you’ve officially lost this bet. Night Gav.”

With that, Michael shucked out of his jeans, and strutted off into his bedroom, hard dick standing proud before him. Gavin felt a twitch in his own junk as he thought of Michael jerking off to him, but supressed it. If Michael was going to be this tough… he was gonna have to get… _creative_.


	2. The First Attempts

Chapter Two: The First Attempts

 

Michael didn’t have any contact from Gavin the whole night, which was new. Usually, after hanging over at Michael’s place- if he hadn’t stayed the night, Gavin would text him non-stop with stupid jokes and innuendos. But, that night, Michael didn't hear so much as a text alert. It bothered him, actually, not talking to Gavin, not that he was going to let the idiot know that.

And also, he was already missing the sex.

Sure, it had barely been a night, but Michael had invited Gavin over that night purely because he was expecting to bury himself in the Brit’s tight little asshole. Somehow jerking off the mental images of Gavin laying down with his legs open, _begging_ for it, just weren’t quite as satisfying as the real thing.

But, Michael was still going to win the fucking bet, and entered the AH office, nodding at Ray, who was just setting up, before moving to his desk.

Gavin entered the room just as Michael sat down in his chair, booting up his computer.

“Morning Gav.”

“Morning Michael.”

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. He teased Gavin about not being seductive and being a bitch and everything, but in reality, they’d been having sex long enough that Gavin knew what made Michael tick. What would make him turn his nose away and what would make him practically come in his pants.

After Gavin had left, and after he finished jerking off, he worried about Gavin trying it on with him at work. But as the Brit began pulling flash-drives and cables out of his backpack, Michael sighed, relieved. It was just going to be another normal day at the office.

Then Gavin reached into his bag again, this time, pulling out a bright blue blow-pop. Michael watched as the Brit tore off the wrapper, tossing it in the trashcan by his desk. Gavin’s pink tongue darted out of his mouth, taking a curious lick.

Michael’s breath hitched.

Still apparently oblivious, Gavin slowly started to slide the lollipop into his mouth. Michael watched the way Gavin’s lips stretched as it slid in. Then, after a few seconds of letting the flavour linger on his tongue, Gavin slowly slid the pop back out the way it came, a few thin strings of saliva clinging to his lips for a moment.

Michael gripped the handle of his chair as Gavin repeated this, over and over again. Somehow, he just couldn’t tear his eyes way. Due to the Brit’s hair-trigger gag reflex, blowjobs from Gavin were often few and far between, but _fuck_ now, all Michael could think about was sliding is dick into Gavin’s warm, wet _inviting_ mouth.

Gavin’s eyes remained glued to the screen, but Michael could swear he could see a smirk on the Brits face.

It angered him how quickly he was falling for Gavin’s bullshit trap. He still had four days to last, and he was getting all hot and bothered over a fucking blow-pop? Michael scolded himself, and tried to think about completely un-arousing things, like his 72-year-old neighbour naked or her equally ancient cat shitting in the hall.

But Gavin just kept on going, moving the lollipop in and out, in and out from his stupid pink mouth, his lips glistening with saliva. For _fuck’s sake_ , Michael thought. Since when did Gavin even _like_ blow-pop’s?

And then, it was quiet, and Michael barely heard it, but the fucker actually _moaned_ almost silently, eyes closing for less than a second.

Michael licked his dry lips, and gripped the chair harder.

“You okay Michael?” came Geoff’s voice as he walked into the office, snapping Michael out of his trance.

“Uh, yeah- I’m good Geoff.” He lied quickly, swallowing saliva and casting his eyes away from Gavin’s playful smirk. Geoff just eyed him suspiciously, before looking to Gavin, who was doing a really good job of pretending not to notice what was going on around him, typing loudly.

“Uh, okay.” He eventually said. “Just get ready to film GTA, okay guys?” he turned to Gavin after that, who released the sucker with a pop, and grinned.

“No problem Geoff!” he said, voice cheerful as ever. Geoff then turned and left the office, leaving Michael and Gavin alone again. Unless you counted Ray, whose eyes were locked on his screen and had music blaring through his headphones so loudly, Michael could hear it from his seat.

“You alright, Michael?” Gavin asked, turning on his Xbox. “You look all… flustered.”

“Fucking asshole.” Michael muttered under his breath. Gavin just grinned, and turned back to his screen, tossing the sucker in the bin.

“Not gonna finish it?” Michael asked sarcastically. Gavin’s nose scrunched.

“Nah,” he said. “Never really cared for them anyway.”

Michael’s gripped his Xbox controller tightly. It was going to be a long fucking week.

* * *

 

Immersion days were some of Michael’s favourites. Sure, filming ridiculous stunts was usually a huge pain in the general body, but they were fun as fuck to participate in.

It was usually just a good day of dicking around with his best friend /fuck-buddy, whilst actually doing ‘real science’ and getting paid for it. Immersion shoots just reminded Michael how much he actually loved his job.

Burnie drove them out to the middle of buttfuck-nowhere in the land rover, Gavin practically on his lap in the back, along with Lindsay and Barbara. The four chatted excitedly over what the day’s experiment was going to be, and where they were going for lunch later.

Michael was in the middle of speaking about how fucking _awesome_ Taco Bell is when he felt Gavin’s hand slowly rest on his thigh. Michael froze midsentence for barely a second, before continuing.

And Gavin, to give the fucker credit, had done it so casually it almost looked innocent.

Michael cursed the British idiot in his head. It wasn’t like Gavin was doing anything overly-sexual, but it was just the fact that all day through videos and recordings Gavin had been a suggestive little shit at every possible moment, getting Michael all… riled up.

Michael hated to admit it but… he was starting to lose the bet.

Still, he gritted his teeth and soldiered on through the drive, trying to act like Gavin’s actions weren’t affecting him in anyway. And he must have been doing a pretty fucking good job of it, because neither Barbara nor Lindsay so much as batted an eyelid.

Finally, the jeep was parked and Michael bolted, leaving Gavin to climb out the vehicle with a coy smirk on his face. He looked so fucking smug, Michael was torn between punching him and jumping him.

But then, oh shit, Burnie was talking to him. Apparently, Burnie had been talking for a while, and Michael hadn’t been paying any attention. Shit.

“That sound good?” Burnie finished.

Michael’s mouth opened and closed, but no actual sound came out.

“Sounds fine, Burnie. Me and Michael are going to go and get ready now then.” Said Gavin, before linking his arm through Michael’s and pulling him off in the opposite direction to the trailer that had been towed over.

“Fucking saved your ass there.” Gavin mumbled with a grin at Michael’s lost expression. Michael just smiled, mumbling ‘whatever.’

Silence fell in the trailer as Gavin pulled their blue jumpsuits out from a drawer, and tossed Michael his before pulling his shirt over his head.

“You’re just gonna undress right here, right now?” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow as Gavin started unbuttoning his pants.

“What? Not like its anything you haven’t seen before.” Gavin smirked. Michael just blushed as Gavin unzipped his fly, and his jeans hung low on his hips. At Michael’s flustered expression, Gavin just smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Would you like me to turn around?” He asked, following Michael’s hungry gaze to his hips. He smirked, not that Michael was paying enough attention to his face to see it. He was doing it, _breaking_ him.

Wordlessly licking his dry lips, Michael nodded, and Gavin turned, bending over to pull his jeans down. Sure, maybe bending right to the floor so his head was between his ankles might _not_ have been _completely_ necessary, but that little hitch in Michael’s breath was enough to make a nights-worth of stretching worth it. Gavin kicked his jeans off and smirked as he turned back to Michael, who had only taken his shirt off.

“You gonna get dressed, or…” Michael trailed off, eyes fixed on Gavin’s slim form. Gavin smiled.

“I dunno.” He shrugged, stepping forwards. “What you missed with Burnie, was that actually we’ve arrived early. Camera crew isn’t finished setting up yet so...” Gavin moved closer as he spoke until he was pressed flush against Michael, arms wrapped around the Jersey boy’s neck, fingers playing in the hair at the nape of his neck. “We’ve got a little time.” He finished with a smirk.

Michael breathed deeply again.

“Uh…”

Gavin leaned forwards, so his lips softly brushed against Michael’s ear and he sniffed, breathing in his scent. Slowly, he felt Michael’s hands move to rest at his hips.

 _Yes!_ He thought _I’m fucking going to win this, easy!_

But then, Michael’s fingers tightened at his waist, and Gavin felt himself being shoved backwards, towards the wall. Michael’s blush slowly faded, and he ran a hand through his hair.

“Nah. I’m alright.” He said, before turning and walking out of the main area, and into the tiny trailer bathroom.

Gavin swore under his breath as he slipped his jumpsuit on. He had been so _close._ But then, he remembered, he still had a few days. He could break Michael in that amount of time.

Right?


	3. The Final Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's final attempts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic is basically an extension of me procrastinating and avoiding writing chapters for my GTA Verse, Gun's 'N Roses. Which I am shamelessly promoting right now. Read it. Please.

Chapter Three: The Final Attempts

 

The day after immersion was a Friday, their last day at the office before the bet would be over. Gavin knew he was quickly running out of time, and _maybe_ he had over-estimated Michael’s reserve. He could tell, however, that the sex-deprivation was really taking its toll on Michael.

Gavin could hardly bend down in front of the games case without feeling the heat from Michael’s eyes bearing into him. This could’ve been seen as an advantage, if Michael wasn’t such a suffer-in-silence type.

Gavin was a very direct person and all his attempts had been deliberate and risky, so he thought that maybe getting Michael to give in was going to have to be done with a little more _subtlety_.

So as they set up to film a special edition Halo Let’s Play, an idea came to Gavin. He grinned to himself as they started up the game, and the capture started running.

“Gavin?”

“Oh, sorry Geoff, was just thinking. Uh, _this is Gavin, testing, testing, one two three_.”

Geoff turned back to his desk, frowning. “Must’ve been thinking about something good, with that big ass smile on your face.” He teased.

Sensing Michael turn to look at him, Gavin grinned again. “Oh Geoff, you have _no idea_.”

Michael stared at Gavin curiously for another second, before turning back to his screen and trying. Gavin wasn’t going to try anything in a Let’s Play, _in front of everyone._ He wasn’t that reckless?

Was he?

* * *

 

They had been playing for about half an hour, when Michael groaned.

“Guess who didn't set themselves to busy?” He sighed as a Gamer-tag he barely recognised flashed up on the screen.

“Nice one.” Jack quipped.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Michael mumbled, before flicking through his settings and setting his profile as busy. But something else then caught his attention.

“Hm. I’ve got a message.” He announced, “Oh, and it’s from _Gavin.”_  Michael glared at the Brit next to him. Gavin just smirked as the others laughed.

“Open it then, you dunce.” he said, nodding at Michael’s screen.

“I will. I'll embarrass you to everyone by-” Michael’s controller clattered as he dropped it on the desk, and his cheeks flushed red.

“What is it?” Ray asked, moving to lean over and look at the screen. Michael quickly grabbed his controlled and exited the options screen before Ray could see.

“Gavin, you _asshole_.”

“What did it say?” Ryan laughed. Gavin grinned, and Michael just cleared his throat.

“Uh, nothing.” He lied. However, the scoffs and laughs he received didn't sound very convincing. Michael shifted in his seat, crossing his legs. “I can’t say it, anyway. Can’t fucking show that.”

He was then met with “Oh’s” and sighs and short laughs. Except for Gavin, who sat at his desk, smirking like the little shit he was. He caught eyes with Michael, and stuck his tongue out.

“Two more days Michael.” He reminded him. “Two _long_ days.”

* * *

 

“Nice stunt you pulled, back at the office.” Michael said sarcastically as he flopped down on his couch. Gavin sat next to him, opening his beer with a hiss and grinning.

“Thanks.”

Michael squirmed at how close Gavin’s body was to his. He knew that inviting Gavin over had been a bad idea, but Friday night’s was the night they hung out every week. And Gavin had pointed out that not having Gavin over would simply be unfair, and Michael would have to forfeit the bet.

“Clever. Getting me in the middle of a Let’s Play like that.”

Gavin took a swig of his beer, and grinned up at Michael. “Thanks.”

And then they sat, drinking beer and eating Chinese food, watching a shitty action movie which Michael couldn’t remember the name of, let alone any of the plot.

Because, as usual, Gavin was being a little shit.

After agreeing to have him over, Michael set some ground rules revolving around the bet. There would be no dick-touching, and no kissing of any kind, because it was only fair. Surprisingly, Gavin agreed without question.

Because well… Michael hadn’t said anything about _licking,_ had he?

His tongue traced a slope up Michael’s neck, and he felt the Jersey boy shudder from his touch.

“Well Michael,” he said with a smirk. “Getting a bit… hot under the collar there?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Michael grumbled. Gavin just laughed, and with one last nip at Michael’s ear, he detached himself, and scooted to the end of the sofa, grinning. Michael sighed in relief that the Brit had let him off for the night. Maybe now, they could actually just watch the movie.

And then he heard the _moaning._

He turned, a few minutes later to see Gavin with his jeans left laid on the floor, palming himself through his boxers. Michael’s breath hitched.

“You’re a bastard.” He spat, feeling a stirring in his own trousers.

“Oh, just like that, _Michael_.”

Gavin now had his whole length gripped in his fist, and was jerking himself of slowly, legs spread far apart. He didn't respond to Michael, asking him to _fucking stop_ , whilst simultaneously unable to tear his eyes away.

Michael couldn’t fucking breathe, watching Gavin get himself off to whatever he was thinking of. By the way he was panting out Michael’s name desperately as he thrashed about, pressing his head against the back of the couch, it must have been fucking _good_.

“Just wanna be good _Michael_ , wanna be good for _you.”_

Michael could feel his own erection straining in his jeans, and desperately tried to turn, taking his attention back to the movie.

“ _Michael!”_

But fuck, Gavin was _loud._

In a last ditch attempt, he turned the TV volume up to blasting. But even that couldn’t drown out Gavin’s high pitched moans and ramblings.

“ _Fuck, Michael, please, fuck me. Fuck me like that- please!”_

A bead of sweat ran down Michael’s cheek.

_Fuck it._

He launched himself at Gavin like a bullet from the barrel of a gun, crashing his lips to the Brit’s. Gavin grinned smugly for a second, before he felt Michael’s hand grip his length. He gasped, throwing his head back against the couch.

“You’re a fucking little shit, you know that.” Michael hissed, squeezing Gavin’s dick at the tip with his thumb and forefinger creating a tight little circle that Gavin was so desperately trying to fuck up into.

“I win.” Gavin said, the big grin evident in his voice as he reached down to unbutton Michael’s jeans. He didn't hesitate to push his hand down into Michael’s boxers, matching Michael’s movements up and down his length.

“Don’t remind me.” Michael whispered, voice strained. Gavin laughed breathlessly.

“So,” he panted. “After this- after you make me scream with just your _lovely_ hands, I’m going to claim my reward.”

Michael dipped his face down to Gavin’s, kissing him hard. He should’ve been annoyed about losing, but surprisingly he felt relieved. He smiled softly.

“Yeah well, fairs fair. You deserve it.”


	4. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Chapter Four: The Finale

 

 

Michael and Gavin may or may not have gone into work on Monday with matching love-bites, sore muscles and wide grins. Geoff may or may not have rolled his eyes and mumbled ‘morons’ under his breath, and Ray may or may not have yelled out ‘No Homo’ as they walked in the room.

Gavin claimed his reward, as promised, on that Friday night. ( _And_ the Saturday, _and_ the Sunday), He lost himself inside Michael, and saw _galaxies_ when he came inside of him.

But something was still just… missing. The thought had never occurred to him that he actually _liked_ being fucked. Gavin liked sex, that wasn’t a secret. And he liked Michael, in a totally just-friends who sometimes bang but sometimes just cuddle for a long time and don’t tell anyone about it.

But maybe… maybe instead of just liking whatever kind of sex he ended up having, he actually _preferred_ being fucked.

Or maybe it was just Michael, and the way he looked at him. When Gavin was strained and sweaty and putty in his hands, Michael would look down at him, writhing desperately, and he would smile. When it needed to be, it was quick and messy and rough. But then there were the nights when they didn't have to rush. Michael took his time exploring Gavin’s body, every touch filling him with a strange sense of _being_.

It had never even occurred to Gavin that he liked being _fucked_ , but he liked nothing more than _Michael_ fucking him. That maybe he liked Michael in more than just a friendly way.

He mulled over his thoughts for almost the entire week, rejecting Michael’s invitations to his apartment. He needed time to think things through before he just slipped into Michael’s bed again.

He appeared on Michael’s doorstep the next weekend, a shy smile on his face as Michael opened the door.

“Oh, Gav- I was just gonna call you.” Michael said, stepping aside and letting Gavin into the room. Gavin smiled nervously as he walked past Michael, hands balled into fists.

“You okay, Gav?” Michael asked as he grabbed two beers out the fridge. He tossed one to Gavin, who fumbled to catch it. He twisted off the top, and took a quick drink.

“Yeah, uh- I just wanted to talk to you, actually.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Phone-call couldn’t suffice?” he asked with a smile. _God_ that stupid dimpled _amazing_ smile- it was making Gavin’s hands shake around his beer.

Gavin laughed nervously. “No. Not really.”

Michael frowned, and the two walked over to the sofa. Gavin crossed his ankles and twirled the bottle of beer in his hands nervously.

“What’s up?” Michael asked. Gavin took in a deep breath and looked towards the bloke he considered one of his best friends.

“Michael, uh- about… about last weekend… the bet, and everything, I- It was really nice, and everything, you letting me top.”

“Yeah, it was nice for me too.” Michael said, taking a drink.

“Yeah, but- after… when I went home Monday I was just… I was just thinking… maybe, maybe I think I might _like_ being the bottom a bit more than being the top.”

“Right…” Michael nodded. “Gav, no offence- but I have no idea where the fuck you’re going with this? You wanna be bottom, okay- you’re always bottom anyway. It was just a dumb bet.”

Gavin nodded, rocking back and forth a little. “Yeah, I know that- and that wasn’t really all I was getting at. I like being a bottom Michael- but… I think I like being a bottom for _you_ even more.”

The room fell silent, and Gavin looked to his hands, not daring to look back up into Michael’s eyes.

“Gav-”

“No, fuck it- its fine, I’m sorry.” Gavin mumbled, standing up quickly and darting for the door. But Michael was hot on his heels, and grabbed the Brit’s wrist. He stopped Gavin and pushed him against the wall by his door. Gavin looked to the floor. “I’m sorry, Michael. I’ve ruined it, haven’t I?”

“Gavin,” Michael sighed. “What are you saying? That you like me? Like- more than friends who sometimes fuck _like me_?”

Gavin bit his lip and nodded, glancing to the floor. He had to get out- but now he’d fucked it all up… their friendship, their… _arrangement_ , all of it.

But then Gavin felt Michael’s hand cup his face and tilt his head up. He looked Michael in the eyes, and bit down on his lip so hard he tasted blood.

“You’re an idiot.” Michael said, smiling and shaking his head. Gavin frowned, and was about to ask him _What?_ When he felt Michael’s lips press against his. The kiss was chaste, lasting barely a second before Michael pulled away, grinning.

“I like you too- idiot.”

Gavin's eyes swelled. “Really?” Michael laughed.

“Really!” he smiled.

“Then- then why didn't you say anything? You minge!”

“I thought you didn't like me,” Michael laughed. “I thought you didn't want this to change!” he motioned between the two with his finger. Gavin laughed, shaking his head.

“Oh, we’re idiots, aren’t we Michael? We’re right mongs.”

“Yeah Gavin,” Michael laughed. “We’re ‘right mongs’”

This time Gavin leant into Michael kissing him soundly. He felt the red-head’s hands rest on his hips, and then Gavin snaked his own arms up around Michael’s neck.

“So, does this mean you’re going to be my subservient, sluttly little twink every-day?” Michael asked as he pulled away with a grin. Gavin playfully butted his forehead against Michael’s and smiled. “You wish.” He mumbled, before Michael kissed him again.

* * *

 

When they walked into work the next day, holding hands and smiling like idiots, they were surprised by the lack of reaction. Nobody even gave them a second look.

“We-we didn't hold hands before, did we?” Gavin asked, looking around at his co-workers, none of whom were paying attention. Michael shook his head wordlessly, and shrugged, before walking them into the AH office. Geoff and Jack were already starting up their Xboxes, and Ray was perched on the end of the white sofa, talking to Ryan. The four glanced up as Michael and Gavin walked in.

“S’up gays,” Ray said, nodding at them. Gavin stuck his tongue out childishly, and Michael rolled his eyes.

“So, me and Gavin totally went from fuck-buddies to an actual couple yesterday, and so far nobody’s fucking noticed! Can you guys at least pretend to be surprised?” Michael asked, tossing his bag on the floor.

“…You weren’t  an actual couple before?” Ryan asked, frowning. Michael’s mouth fell open, whilst Gavin’s curled into a grin. He squeezed Michael’s hand tighter, letting out  a shrill, squeaky noise.

“Did you all think we were together this whole time?” he asked, looking around the room at his friends, who all nodded.

“Ray! You knew! You said we were ‘casually involved!’” Michael exclaimed.

“Dude, that was months ago. I thought you’d gotten over that!” Ray shrugged.

Gavin started to laugh, and Michael’s jaw didn't move from the floor.

“Did everyone in the office think we were together?” He asked. Jack and Geoff both nodded, smirking.

“Well,” Michael sighed. “Fuck me.  I thought this was gonna be a big deal. Never fucking mind then.” He released Gavin’s hand, storming over to his desk. Gavin just smiled.

Geoff rolled his eyes, and turned on his chair back to his desk. “If you really wanna officially announce your fucking copulation to the entire studio, can you make sure you do it in the next ten minutes? We need to start the Minecraft let’s play.”

* * *

Later in AHWU, Michael and Gavin start kissing in the background, and Geoff pours water over them. Jack shakes his head but leaves in the footage anyway, anticipating the explosion on the RT site.

When Michael and Gavin’s phones start exploding, they both wear matching grins.

“There you go, assholes.” Jack says. “You finally got all the hubbub you were after. Fucking congratulations.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
